


The Feather of Truth

by xfsista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/Hr, DH:EWE, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfsista/pseuds/xfsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco search a 4,000 year old pyramid for remnants of ancient magic, but the discovery they make is much more personal than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feather of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwy/gifts).



  


As a child of privilege, Draco had imagined that when he grew up, he’d be just like his father - regal, powerful, and feared. His lifestyle was to be one that others would covet; he’d wear the finest robes, eat in the trendiest restaurants with beautiful witches, and his holidays would be spent in posh hotels in the most exotic locales. All of this was to be done while he held a cushy job with the Ministry which would be more of an influential title than actual work.

Never had he imagined he’d be in the middle of a desert covered in dirt with sweat stinging his eyes and traipsing around the tombs of long dead men with Hermione Granger. To make matters worse, the Ministry had sent them on this mission with the clear instruction that _she_ was in charge.

As soon as they got back to England, he was asking for a transfer out of the Department of Mysteries. He had no interest in becoming an Unspeakable anyway.

Draco watched as his “supervisor” inspected a large, horizontal crack in the wall with her small, handheld lamp. 

“I think there’s a hidden chamber on the other side,” she said as she handed him her lamp so she could push herself up into the crevice and slide in on her belly.

As she squeezed herself through, his eyes unconsciously drifted to her backside. He’d caught himself doing this several times during this trip. It wasn’t something he intended to look at, but he had found himself face to face with it more than once. Or face to arse, rather. It certainly was one of her better assets. Delectable even. 

“Oof! Malfoy!”

Then, she would open her big mouth cancelling out any potential attractiveness he had found in her. 

He pushed her lamp and his rucksack through the opening and followed after her. He grimaced at the gritty feeling of centuries old dirt under his hands and made a promise to himself to get a manicure when this was all over with.

Once he made it to the other side, Granger snatched her lamp from him and started examining the hieroglyphs on the walls and consulting her maps and books.

Draco pulled out his canteen and took a swig of water. 

“Take it easy with that water, Malfoy,” Granger said without looking away from the markings on the wall in front of her.

He glared at her. “Would you prefer I dehydrate?”

“Of course not,” she said, agitation clear in her voice. “However, if you drink too much at once, you’ll have to urinate, and we’re deep inside of a pyramid. We don’t have time for you to go all the way outside and back in again.”

“Why would I have to go outside? Can’t I just piss in here?”

She turned to him with an affronted look on her face. “Absolutely not! This is a 4,000 year old sacred place. If you feel the need to _piss_ , as you so charmingly put it, you’ll do it outside.”

As she faced the wall once more, Draco made a face at the back of her frizzy head. _Merlin, this is a nightmare_ , he thought as another drop of sweat rolled down the middle of his back. What he wouldn’t give for a bath.

“Oh my God! I think this is it!”

Startled out of his fantasy of soap and water, he moved over to stand beside her as she pointed out the markings on the wall and compared it to the photos in her book. 

“See! These hieroglyphs are the same as the red markings in that small shaft in the Queen’s Chamber. And this,” she said pulling out a diagram of the pyramid‘s interior, “means we should be right under it!”

Her excitement was palpable, and his own heart started to race on its own accord. “So, now what?”

“Look around the walls for a door or some kind of opening. If we can get into that secret chamber, it could be the greatest discovery in the history of magic!” Her eyes were bright at the prospect, and for a second, Draco felt caught in her gaze.

Granger suddenly blushed and he realized he had been staring. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the right. “I’ll, uh, look over here,” he said stupidly before moving away quickly.

_What was that?_ He had not been looking at her like… like… _that_! It’s just her eyes had been very intriguing in that moment. Now, Granger probably thought he liked her or something.

Much to his annoyance, his stomach flipped at the thought.

_She’s not even that pretty_ , he told himself. _So, what if she has nice eyes? Her hair is bushy and she’s bossy and irritating and her skin…_ No, he couldn’t say anything bad about her skin. It was quite lovely, actually. He’d been admiring how tan she had become since they had been in Egypt.

_Oh, shit._ He covered his face with his hands, not even caring they were dirty. He was much more concerned with the sudden discovery that he was attracted to Hermione Granger.

How did that happen? More importantly, what was he going to do?

_I’ll just keep my distance and concentrate on work. Worry about it later._

“Malfoy!” she cried out. “I think I found it!”

Steeling himself, he calmly made his way over to where she stood staring into perfectly square hole in the wall not much wider than his own shoulders. Granger pointed her light into the shaft and gasped.

“Look! There’s a door at the end with copper handles. This looks identical to the shaft in the Queen’s Chamber except this is big enough for a person.” Setting her lamp down inside, she tried to pull herself up into the shaft, but it was a little too high for her to get leverage.

“C’mon, Malfoy! Give me a boost!”

Draco gave the hole in the wall a sceptical look. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to climb in there?”

She gave him that annoying know-it-all look. Except now, he found it kind of cute which annoyed him further. Ironic, really.

“Fine,” he said, pushing his new found sense of concern aside. He wrapped his fingers around her hips with a huff. “Be a Gryffindor. Get yourself killed. See if I care.”

As he hoisted her up, his fingers slipped a little bit under the bottom of her cotton shirt, brushing the soft skin of her waist. Once he thought she had a good grip, he let go as if he’d been burned.

“Malfoy, I’m slipping!”

Without thinking, he reached out to give her a push and found himself with two handfuls of Granger’s arse. Quickly, he shoved her forward and snapped his hands back, but the memory of that feeling was already seared onto his brain. He watched the firm little bottom that he had just touched wriggle as Granger low crawled to the other end of the small tunnel. 

“This is definitely a door,” she called back to him, completely unaware of his inner turmoil. “It’s made of limestone. It’s cracked open slightly, but I can’t see anything. I can feel a draft around the edges, though.” He heard her grunt. “Malfoy, I think I’m going to need your help. I can’t open it.”

She wanted him to climb into that tiny hole that was barely big enough for one person? He was going to kill her; he was trying to keep his distance, and this was not helping!

“Are you sure we should be opening it?” he asked, secretly pleading that she would suddenly drop her adventurous attitude, crawl back out, and he could be on his merry way - preferably far, far away from her.

“Malfoy--”

Why did he bother? “Alright! Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’m coming in.”

Slipping his wand out of his bag, Draco pulled himself up and shimmied in beside her; the fit was so tight, she had to turn over on her side to allow room for him. Once he was in the shaft, he guessed it was only about ten feet long - a bit on the cosy side for his six foot frame.

“What is that?!”

“Wha-?” Her gaze was fixed on his wand. “Merlin, Granger, if you don’t know what that is, I think you might want to re-evaluate the whole magic thing.”

“I know what it is, you fool. Why do you have it?”

“Well,” he said condescendingly as if she were a child, “I’m what you call a ‘wizard’ and--”

She growled in annoyance. “Stop being such a wise arse! I told you not to bring it in here. The magic in here is ancient and unfamiliar; it could have a volatile reaction to our magic!” 

“First of all, I've had it all this time and nothing has happened! Secondly, what kind of witch goes somewhere without her wand?”

“The only reason nothing has happened is because you haven’t used it, but it’s still very dangerous. And how _dare_ you question my capability as a witch?!”

“I wasn’t questioning--”

“I have more than proved myself--”

“I’m not saying that you haven’t--”

“Even after all this time, I can’t believe you’re in doubt of my skill--”

“It has nothing to do with skill! I was talking about instinct as a magical being! Don‘t you feel naked without it?”

“Of course, it’s difficult for me to leave my wand behind! But neither of us are trained Curse-Breakers, and sometimes it has to be done for the greater good--”

As Granger ranted, Draco saw something out of the corner of his eye; something appeared to be moving in the shadow of the hand lamp around the edge of the small door. Without warning, he aimed his wand toward the corner and shouted out a curse. Granger cried out in surprise.

“What did you do?” she asked; her voice sounded small and quiet after the loudness of the curse in the small space.

Frantically, he pulled at her arms, inspecting them closely. “Did it get you?”

Her brows furrowed. “Did what get me?”

“The snake! It was…” He trailed off as he watched her eyes look up at the now severed head of a cobra.

“I think I’d like to get out now,” she whispered. She looked down at his hands still gripping her arms, and he reluctantly let go so she could make her exit. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Oh my God!”

Draco’s eyes flew open. “What is it?”

“The entrance is blocked!”

“What?!” He grabbed the hand lamp and shined it toward their feet. The hole where they had entered was now covered with red granite that wasn‘t there before. Sliding down, he kicked at the rock with all his might, but it didn’t budge.

They were well and truly fucked.

Thinking he could possibly open it magically, he tried to move his arm in the tight space so it was pointed in the right direction.

“No!” Granger shouted, shaking her head vigorously. “No magic! I think that’s what trapped us in the first place; using it again could make it worse.”

“Are you _blaming_ me?” he asked incredulously.

“No! Of course, not. Although, had you not used your wand--”

“Oh, okay. Next time, I’ll just let the snake bite you.” Crossing his arms, he turned his head away from her. It was the best he could do to ignore her under the circumstances.

A moment later, he felt her hand touch his bicep. “Draco? I’m sorry. I really do appreciate--”

“Forget it, okay?” He shifted so he was looking at her again. She looked properly chastised and, quite frankly, he wasn’t in the mood for her Gryffindor guilt. “How are we going to get out of here?”

Granger nibbled on her bottom lip. “Well, I’ve been checking in with the Ministry nearly every day, so they should notice we’re missing in no more than two days. They’ll send a rescue team and a Curse-Breaker.”

“Two days,” he repeated as he watched her release her plump lip, now reddened from her worrying it. Two days stuck in close confines with this infuriating woman with her big eyes and pretty bow-shaped mouth.

Idly, he wondered if there were any sharp implements in his satchel he could stab himself with for he would surely go mad before they were rescued.

  


Sometime later, Draco awoke in total darkness, sweating profusely with a mass of _something_ tickling his face. After multiple failed attempts to push the granite block away, they had tried to open the small door with the copper handles, but it was all for naught. Exhausted, they decided they had done all they could do and turned the light out to save the battery opting to sleep to pass the time. With so little room, they could barely lay on their backs, so sleeping on their sides was the only fair compromise.

“Granger,” he said with a groan as he poked her shoulder. “Granger, wake up. Your hair is suffocating me to death.”

She moaned in response; the sound sent a tingle down his spine. It was unexpectedly arousing. Arching her back to stretch, her bottom made direct contact with his crotch causing him to instinctively pull back, but there was nowhere to go.

“Granger!” His voice was strained, but he _really_ needed to move her bum before she realized that Draco, Jr. wanted to say hello.

“What’s wron-- OW!”

“Granger?” Draco reached above their heads and flicked the light on to see her clutching her forehead.

“I forgot the ceiling was a little low,” she whined with a frown. He pulled her hands away and looked at the angry bump forming along her hairline. “Is it bleeding?”

“Just a little.” He opened his satchel that he had been using as a pillow and found their first-aid kit. Pulling out a disinfectant pad, he gently wiped at the scrape not noticing he had unconsciously began soothing her hair back with his free hand. “How are you feeling? Any nausea? Seeing double?”

“No, I’m fine.” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. His eyes flicked to hers; she was giving him an indecipherable look. 

“What?” he asked as he covered her injury with a small bandage.

“You have a surprisingly pleasant bedside manner.”

Draco laughed sharply and gave her a leer. “I’m even more pleasant when my bed partner isn’t injured.”

Her already heat-flushed face became pinker, and she averted her eyes.

A few hours in close confinement and he had already resorted to flirting. If they made it out alive, he’d probably regret it. But if they didn’t? Then, to hell with it.

“What time is it?” She had composed herself quickly.

“A little after three in the morning.”

“So, we’ve been in here about twelve hours. Maybe we should have a food break.”

They shared a protein bar and took small sips from their canteens in an attempt to preserve their rations in case it took longer than they calculated for help to arrive. It was an uncomfortable affair in the small space, but they somehow managed.

“One thing’s for certain,” Draco said, “you don’t have to worry about me pissing in here. I’m sweating out my entire water intake.” He swiped at the hair plastered to his forehead. “Why is it so hot in here?”

“Our own body heat is creating humidity. At the rate we’re perspiring, we’re going to be dehydrated soon. Maybe we should take the outer layers of our clothes off to cool down.”

Draco felt his brain stutter and his cock stiffen. The situation was becoming more surreal and difficult with each passing moment. The stunned look must have been evident on his face because she offered to turn the light out. Before he knew it, they were once again plunged into darkness.

Had he been alone, disrobing in the cramped quarters would have been tricky. Doing it while sharing the space with another person and trying not to touch them was damn near impossible. His thigh brushed hers as he forced his trousers down. Her hand tickled his abdomen when she pulled her shirt up. Both trembled at the contact, but neither said a word.

When he was finally down to his boxers, he had to admit he felt much more comfortable. He wished he smelled a little fresher, but the cool stone was better than his sweat-soaked clothes.

“Draco?” a muffled voice came from beside him. “Don’t turn the light on, but I need help.”

“With what?”

“I’m stuck! I couldn’t quite get my arms at the right angle and now I can’t get my shirt off.”

Blindly, Draco made a guess as to where her arms were located. 

He guessed wrong.

Once again, he found himself with a handful of Hermione Granger’s anatomy that he had never dreamt of touching. Merlin, did she always have these breasts? They fit in his palm like they were made to be there.

Steering his focus back to what he was supposed to be doing, he felt his way to her arms and helped her pull her top off.

“Better?” he asked, nodding like a fool. He wasn’t sure why he was doing that; she couldn’t even see him.

“Yes, thank you.” Her response was fast and a little higher pitched than usual.

Awkwardly, they laid together in the dark trying not to touch one another. Draco’s mind kept going back to the feeling of a very lacy bra; that was nothing like he imagined she would wear. At this point, it was stupid to deny that he had wondered about her undergarments before. He always figured she was a plain, white cotton kind of girl. Now, he was imagining if it was white or another color.

Merlin, he wanted to touch her again. Hell, he’d be happy if he could just touch himself. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard. Fuck, how did he go from finding her annoying to wanting to do _things_ with her?

Dirty things. 

_Shit! Think of something else!_ he thought to himself.

Though he tried, thoughts of something else never came; he dozed off to images of dirty things and lacy underwear.

  


Once again, Draco suddenly awoke in complete darkness with a face full of Hermione’s hair and a raging erection. He had been having the most delightful dream and something woke him up. What was it?

Then, he heard a sniff - small, delicate, and trying to be concealed. A sharp, strange ache darted through his chest at the sound.

“Granger? Are you crying?”

“No,” she said, although it was clearly a lie.

Forgetting about the state of their undress, he flicked the handheld lamp on and rolled her over to face him. Her face was splotchy and swollen; the tears had made tracks in the dirt on her cheeks.

“Are you hurt?”

She shook her head.

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid!”

Draco really felt out of his element. How did one handle a crying girl? Clumsily, he patted her on the back. “Even if it is stupid, maybe you’ll feel better if you tell me.”

She gave him a somewhat shy look out of the corner of her eye. “It’s a girl thing,” she said with a hiccup.

A _girl_ thing? Now he really didn’t want to know. This was strange and irrational behavior for her, and to be honest, it was freaking him out a little. 

Digging in his rucksack, he found a handkerchief and thrust it at her. “Wipe your face. This is a sacred place, you know, and you’re getting tears and snot everywhere.”

Hermione’s face softened and she laughed, startling him. Then, things got weirder when she pulled him into an awkwardly manoeuvred half-hug. “Thank you, Draco.”

The contact was brief, but he felt a sense of loss when her soft, warm skin was no longer against his. Between Granger’s apparent loss of sanity and his own unexpected feelings, he found himself embarrassed and confused. He looked away from her face to gather his bearings and his gaze landed on her shoulder and on the strap of a lacy, blue bra.

“Blue,” he whispered.

“What?”

His head shot back up. Her face was so close, their noses nearly touched, and he could feel the soft pants of her breath tickling his skin.

The air changed and they both moved forward until their lips met. She tasted of sweat, tears, and dirt, but also of something soft and sweet. It surprised him when she boldly made the first move to tease his lips with her tongue, and he opened his mouth to comply. He pushed his tongue against hers and she pushed back in a little war where both parties won.

In another daring move, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him without breaking their kiss. Oh, this was a much more comfortable position. Why didn't they think of this before? The curtain of her hair surrounded both of their faces like a veil; it made him feel enveloped by her. It was comforting.

His arms wrapped tightly around her and he stroked her back and her sides, marveling in the smoothness of her skin. 

Suddenly, she rolled her hips forward, grinding her pelvis into his. He moaned her name in response.

“Granger.”

“No,” she whispered as she peppered kisses along his jaw. “Don’t call me Granger now.”

Pulling her back, he framed her face with his hands forcing her to look at him.

“Hermione,” he said clearly and with conviction.

Again, she met his mouth, this time more passionately, almost bruising in its ferocity. Their breath sounded loud and echoed in the enclosed space. He reached up to unhook her bra when he heard another sound.

The scraping of stone against stone.

The Ministry had the worst fucking timing. It hadn't even been two days, damn it! He loathed the thought of pulling back, but he knew he had to. “Hermione.”

In response, she grinded her hips again. 

“Oh, Merlin,” he said, voice rough with lust. “Hermione, stop! I think our rescue has arrived.”

She came to her senses and barely had time to roll off his lap before the stone slipped away and they met the face of Bill Weasley.

“Bill!” she exclaimed. He didn’t have to look at her to know she was blushing.

“Hermione,” the redhead greeted cautiously as he took in their state of undress and the evidence of tears on her face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course!” She sounded overly cheerful, like a child who‘s just been caught doing something wrong. Of course, Draco Malfoy was probably the most wrong thing she could‘ve been caught doing. “It was extremely hot in here.”

“I’ll bet,” he drawled with a slight hint of accusation as he gave Draco a knowing look.

After they were dressed again, they started back toward the entrance with Bill and the rest of the rescue team. 

“How did you ever find us behind that wall, Bill?”

“I traced the curse, but ultimately, it was the wolf senses that found you,” he said tapping the side of his nose.

“You could smell us?” she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

“See Granger, I told you that you stink,” Draco quipped with a smirk.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t exactly smell fresh as a daisy, either.”

Chuckling, he watched the sway of her bum as she made her way up the incline to the pyramid’s exit. He was looking forward to picking up where they left off later, preferably after a bath. Moving to follow her, a strong grip stopped him. He turned to face the eldest Weasley, his scarred face disapproving.

“It wasn’t your sweat I could smell.”

“Excuse me?”

“I could smell your arousal.” He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. “I’m only going to tell you this once. You had better be very careful with her. There are a lot of people who love that girl, and none of us would think twice of striking down anyone who hurt her. Got it?”

The muscle in Draco’s jaw jumped as he grit his teeth. He was tired, filthy, and sexually frustrated. The last thing he needed was a “big brother” talk from a Weasel.

“Granger is more than capable of taking care of herself,” he said with a snarl as he jerked his arm from Weasley’s hand, “but your unnecessary white knight act is duly noted.” He hurried out to catch up with Granger, but by the time he was able to inhale fresh, outdoor air, she was already gone.

  


They had been back in London for a week, and Draco had yet to pin Hermione down. She always seemed to be conveniently in a meeting or out to lunch. It didn’t take a genius to work out that she was avoiding him.

He wanted to laugh at the fact that he was the one trying to get her to talk for a change.

Ever since they parted in Egypt, thoughts of her filled his mind. Something had happened to him in that pyramid. It was as if all the fears and doubts about her had somehow been lifted from his mind, and he could clearly see what he wanted for the first time in his life.

He wanted her.

She was still an annoying, frizzy-haired harpy, but she was _his_ annoying, frizzy-haired harpy, and he wasn’t going to let her slip away – at least not without trying first. If he couldn’t catch her at work, then he would go to her home.

It was Saturday night and, thanks to a sneaky peek at her calendar, he knew she was out with Potter and his wife. He made himself comfortable in a dark corner on the porch of her small cottage. At half-past ten, the pop of Apparation alerted him that she had arrived home. 

With keys in hand, she made her way to her door and began to unlock it.

“Hello, Granger.”

Hermione shrieked, not expecting to see him sitting there. “Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

“So, you’ve resorted to sitting in the dark in front of my house like a creeper?”

“Since it’s the only way I can get your attention,” he drawled sarcastically, “then yes.”

She rolled her eyes and unlocked her door. “Come on, then.”

“Gee, such a welcoming invitation.”

“Don’t push it, Malfoy. You’re lucky you’re getting this much.”

After stepping through the front door, Draco examined her home. It was a little more cluttered than he expected - mostly because of the piles of books everywhere - but it was warm and cosy. 

“Have a seat,” she said with a sigh as she gestured to a fluffy looking loveseat with an old multi-coloured afghan thrown over the back. She hung her handbag on the doorknob of what looked like a closet and walked into the kitchen. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” she called out.

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” he replied as he spotted an orange ball of fur scurrying across the floor. “What the hell was that?”

Hermione came back into the lounge with two glasses of red wine. “Draco, if you want to talk, I’d suggest you not make fun of my cat.”

“Oh, that was a cat? I thought it was the remnants of a long, lost Weasley.”

She handed him a glass and gave him a pointed look. Taking the glass from her, he purposefully brushed his fingers over hers and met her gaze head on.

Clearing her throat, she sat next to him, and took a sip. “So--”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not--”

It was his turn to give her a look.

“Okay, maybe I have been avoiding you a little,” she confessed, looking away. 

Draco took a drink of his wine, and then set his glass on her coffee table. “Look, Granger, I don’t know what you want or what you expect me to say, but I’m not sorry about what happened.”

That seemed to take her by surprise. “You’re not?”

Was that a sound of hope in her voice? Encouraged, he continued. “No, I’m not. I wanted it to happen. I think I might have wanted it for a long time, I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“Oh.” Those doe eyes that first attracted him were round in astonishment. “So, what do we…? Er, I mean, now what…um…?”

He chuckled. “I never thought I’d see you at a loss for words.”

Hermione blushed brightly, but smiled. “You’ve surprised me. I guess I just want to know where we go from here.”

“I’d like to take you out. Properly.”

“You mean in public?”

Draco looked at her strangely. “Well, by definition, that’s what ‘taking you out’ means.”

“Even though I’m…” she trailed off.

“Even though you’re what? Exasperating? Bossy? Bushy-haired?”

“You know what I mean,” she replied with a frown. “Muggle-born.”

“If that was a problem, I wouldn’t be here in the first place.” He was beginning to get aggravated with her questioning. He was declaring himself, damn it!

She took a deep breath, and then smiled. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

She nodded.

Scooting closer, he pulled her wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table next to his. He was playing it cool on the outside, but his heart was pounding as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Now that we’ve settled that…” He slanted his mouth over hers. This time, there was no salty sweat or tears and no dirt, but the rich taste of wine mixed with the fruity flavour of her lip gloss. 

The kiss deepened and he slid his tongue along hers and inside of her mouth, feeling along the ridges of her teeth; kissing her was even sweeter than he remembered.

Before he realized it, Hermione had manoeuvred herself until she was straddling his lap. Draco pulled back so he could look at her flushed face and smirked. 

“You like being on top, don’t you?”

Hermione gave him a challenging look and pushed her pelvis against his.

“I think you like it, too.”

Bucking his hips up, he laughed. “Damned right, I do,” he said before capturing her mouth again.

Merlin, he loved her mouth – soft lips, slick tongue, and sharp teeth all working together to drive him to the brink. He lost track of time as they snogged on her sofa like a couple of teenagers. When he felt her fingers brush his bare chest, he pulled back and looked down to see that she had his shirt half unbuttoned. 

He clucked his tongue like a disapproving mother. “Why, Miss Granger! We haven’t even gone on a proper date yet, and you’re taking advantage of me. What if I’m not that kind of boy?”

After nipping at his collar bone, she said with false innocence, “I’m only finishing what we started in the pyramid.” Then, she sat back up and looked at him appraisingly, one eyebrow raised. “And I’ve known you long enough to know that you’re _exactly_ that kind of boy.”

“Then perhaps we should take this to the bedroom so I can show you the few things you don’t know about me.”

The journey to the bedroom took much longer than it should have. Drunk with desire, they stumbled and giggled and kissed, leaving a trail of clothes along the way. When they finally tumbled onto the bed, all that remained was their underwear.

Draco turned on the bedside lamp.

“No! No lights.”

“Don’t get shy now,” he said, kissing the spot below her right ear. “No more hiding. I want to see you.”

He pulled her up until they were both sitting across from each other on their knees. This night, she was wearing a pale pink bra with purple butterflies on it. Carefully, he slid his fingers across her collarbone and slipped the right shoulder strap down.

“Pretty,” he murmured before he leaned down and kissed the skin where the strap had rubbed and left a red spot. He repeated the process on the other side, then looked up into her eyes as his hands made their way around her and unlatched the clasp in the back.

Pulling the garment away, he kissed her lips and cupped her breasts in his hands causing her to moan into his mouth. He gently rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers and trailed his mouth down the side of her neck. When his tongue found her left nipple, she gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing him closer.

“Like that?” he whispered against her flesh before delving back.

There was no verbal response, just the arching of her back and groan of approval. 

Hermione’s hands began to wander and found their way into his boxers. When she grasped him in her warm hand, her breast slipped from his mouth. Taking advantage of his distraction, she shoved him gently and he found himself flat on his back and his underwear slipping down his legs.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he saw her crawl over him on all fours like a predatory animal. She looked him dead in the eye as she leaned down and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, from base to tip.

He had never seen anything so fucking sexy in his whole life.

Playfully, she kissed and licked his length, occasionally running her tongue around the flared head. Then, without warning, the teasing stopped and he was engulfed in the wet warmth of her mouth.

“OhMerlinfuckdamn!”

The heat, the pressure, the suction, the wiggle of her tongue, her fingers stroking his bollocks! There were so many sensations and he could easily get lost in them, but he didn’t want to come in her mouth. Not this time. He hated to stop her, but when he felt a finger stroking his perineum, he knew he must before it was all over.

Draco pushed on her shoulder until she finally let up. He chuckled deliriously. "Fucking hell, I love your mouth!"

Hermione laughed. "I'll remember that next time you're complaining about how much I talk."

Crooking his finger, he beckoned her, and she sidled up next to him. As he kissed her languidly, his hands roamed along her naked back and slipped under her knickers so he could grip that delicious arse that had been admiring for so long.

Eventually, the exploration led to impatience and Hermione pushed her panties down and off. She made to straddle him yet again, but he stopped her.

“Not yet. Lay down on your back.”

Grabbing a pillow, he dropped it on the floor. She giggled and shrieked when he grasped her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. When he kneeled on the pillow, her laughter stopped when she realized his face was looming over the juncture of her thighs. Her chest was rising and falling quickly with her breaths. Whether it was nervousness or anticipation, he wasn’t sure. When her tongue darted out to lick her lips, he decided it was the latter.

The musky smell of her arousal taunted him and drew his attention away from her face. With a broad stroke of his tongue, he licked at her folds, slick with her desire. In the distance, he heard her sharp intake of breath and her thighs trembled beneath his hands. 

Just as she had done to him, he teased her, varying his tongue movements and lapping everywhere except where she wanted it most. He kept her on edge nearly to the point of cruelty, and then she whined his name.

“Dracoooo…”

With that simple plea, he launched an assault. He pressed two fingers inside of her and flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit. 

Then, she was shuddering and clenching beneath his tongue and fingers. Her thighs slammed against his ears, muffling the sounds of her release.

Before she had completely recovered, he stood and lifted her legs so they rested against his chest. He kissed her ankle before slamming his cock where his fingers had just been, thanking Merlin that her bed was just the right height.

If he had thought her mouth was heaven, then this was nirvana. His mouth dropped open as he tried to keep focused and not get lost in the hot, velvety grip of her cunt.

As if the physical feeling wasn’t enough, seeing her laid out before him – tousled frizzy hair, kiss-swollen lips, flushed chest and hard nipples, taut stomach – nearly did him in. Bringing his gaze down, he saw their pelvises locked together. At an achingly slow pace, he pulled out of her to see his cock, rock hard and covered with her arousal, against the dark pink wet folds of her labia. 

Painfully turned on by the visual stimulation, Draco slipped his hands beneath her bum, lifting her at an angle, and forcefully pushed back inside her with a powerful thrust. She cried out and he knew he had hit the right spot. The rhythm he created was fast and hard, but she met him each time, her heels digging into his shoulders. He was hypnotized by the harsh sway of her breasts and her fingers clutching the sheets.

“Draco, Draco, Draco…” she chanted. “Almost… Oh God!”

Then her orgasm hit, her internal muscles strong and squeezing and pulling at him until he felt his balls draw up and his seed was shooting inside of her.

“Oh fuck! Hermione!” he cried out as he collapsed on top of her, his pelvis still jerking involuntarily as she shuddered around him.

When they regained the ability to think, he slowly pulled out of her with a hiss and rolled to the side. As her sweat soaked body began to cool, Hermione shivered. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” she hummed drowsily as she cuddled into his side. “Never better.”

Draco grabbed his wand and cleaned them up, then half-dragged her sated body under the sheets.

“Had I known that this is all it would take to make you compliant, I would have suggested this years ago.”

Hermione opened one eye and gave him a cheeky grin. “Maybe I wouldn’t have agreed to it years ago.”

He pulled her close and kissed her on the neck. “I think you would have.”

Opening both eyes, she looked at him seriously. “Draco, there’s something I have to tell you.”

There are some things one never wants to hear from a girl after sex. The sudden need for confessions is one of them.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” he said trying not to panic.

“No, I do!” she said insistently. “It’s about the pyramid. I…” She took a deep breath. “I’ve been working on decoding the hieroglyphs in the chamber we were in, and I found something that may have affected us. I thought that because the tombs are usually built for the afterlife that the magic we were looking for would be related to death somehow.”

He nodded for her to go on.

Licking her lips, she continued. “Ancient Egyptians believed that when they died, they would go before Osiris for judgment. Before they could do that, Anubis would take the soul’s ‘heart’ and weigh it against the feather of truth to determine if the soul was worthy to proceed in the afterlife.”

“You know, most girls are happy with a post-coital cuddle. I don’t know if I’m amused or disturbed that you prefer a history lesson.” He chuckled at her glare. “I’m just saying that I fail to see what this has to do with us.”

“The magic in that room, Draco, strips away everything and leaves only the truth - the truth of your heart.”

Draco swallowed and considered what she had told him. It now made sense why his attraction to her had hit him so hard in the pyramid. His feelings for her had existed for a long time. The magic had only showed him what he was too foolish to see on his own, and apparently her as well.

“Wait a minute. In the pyramid, when you were crying? The girl thing?”

With a blush, Hermione nodded. “I was lying there and realized I had finally acknowledged to myself how I felt about you.” She looked down and plucked a thread from the duvet. “It scared me a little. On top of that, we were sweaty, exhausted, and stuck in a hole in pyramid. I was overwhelmed by all these emotions, and for a moment, I was afraid I had waited too late to act upon it.” Sweetly, she smiled and met his eyes. “But then you were waving a hanky in my face and essentially telling me to suck it up and not to desecrate a tomb with my snot. The way you said it made me laugh; it was what I needed to focus myself again.”

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip as she watched him consider what she told him. He reached out and soothed her lip with his thumb.

“Why did you wait so long to tell me this?” he asked.

She sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I was afraid that you would feel like the magic manipulated you in some way. Or that you might have felt different outside of the pyramid.”

Pulling her close, he kissed her soundly. “It doesn’t matter when it happened or why it happened. All it did is make us open our eyes. We’re here together now, and I’m damned well happy about that.”

He kissed her once more and tightened his embrace. They fell into a companionable silence, and he started to doze.

“Draco?”

“What now, witch? I’m trying to sleep,” he grumbled.

“I just wanted to say that next time, I definitely to be on top.”

“Whatever your heart wants.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I'm really honored to have been able to write for eilonwy. I truly hope that I did her prompts justice. 
> 
> Regarding the story, the idea of the "feather of truth" was a real ancient Egyptian belief. According to the Book of the Dead, Anubis weighed the heart of a soul against the feather which belonged to the goddess Ma'at. If the heart was lighter than the feather, the soul was deemed worthy to continue into the journey of the afterlife. If it was heavier, the soul was consumed by a demon called Ammit that had a body that was part lion, hippopotamus and crocodile. 
> 
> The Weighing of the Heart was a judgement of the person's action in their mortal life, a theme seen in many religions. I took a bit of an artistic liberty with the idea of seeing the truth of one's heart.
> 
> Some links (some are Wikipedia, so take all info with a grain of salt):  
> http://www.experience-ancient-egypt.com/egyptian-goddess-maat.html  
> http://joshua-mark.suite101.com/egyptian-afterlife-and-the-feather-of-truth-a81966  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_the_Dead
> 
> The pyramid's mystery shaft is also based on another source. A lot of tombs and pyramids have rooms and passages that haven't been discovered, and some have been found, but they still don't know their purpose. I based this one on the Great Pyramid of Giza. There's a tiny shaft in the Queen's Chamber, and archaeologists have no idea why it's there. It's actually too small for a person to fit in, but they sent a robot camera in and there's a door with copper handles at the end. They've drilled through and found strange hieroglyphs on the inside. There are some French archaeologists who have claimed they have found other chambers in the Great Pyramid, but Egyptologists are sceptical.
> 
> Again, I fudged facts a bit, but hopefully it was all in good fun.
> 
> http://news.discovery.com/history/great-pyramid-giza-hidden-chambers-110127.html  
> http://www.drhawass.com/events/mystery-hidden-doors-inside-great-pyramid-0  
> http://www.drhawass.com/blog/mysterious-osiris-shaft-giza  
> http://www.gizapyramid.com/newtour1.htm
> 
> Finally, I have to give credit to Dr. Zahi Hawass for the bit about peeing in a sacred place. There's some debate about whether this event was staged or not, but here's a link to a show called "Chasing Mummies" where an archaeology student loses control of her bladder in the Great Pyramid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHMORoEWFqk


End file.
